1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holding devices for objects, and more particularly to a device for holding a workpiece or other object, or for holding another workpiece holding device in any of a variety of positions and orientations for as long as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industries, professions, and crafts, it is essential to hold an object stationary in some selected position and orientation in space for viewing it, for viewing with it, or working on it, or somehow dealing with it. Clamps and vises are probably the most common holding devices for such purposes. But in many instances, they are not versatile enough to easily hold an object in exactly the attitude or orientation which the user needs or desires. The present invention is addressed to this problem.
Described briefly, according to a typical embodiment of the present invention an object holding device includes a body having a first part-spherical socket portion fittingly receiving a ball. A ball clamp has a second part-spherical socket portion engaging the ball. An object mount on the ball extends in a direction away from the socket portions and from the body and has means thereon for attachment of an object to the ball.
The body has a cylinder therein receiving a piston forming a chamber in the body. The piston is connected to the clamp in such a way that when pressurized fluid is applied to the chamber, the piston moves the clamp socket portion tight against the ball, locking the ball in place. Prior to application of locking pressure, an object fastened to the post can be moved by the user to a variety of locations and orientations in space and then, upon selecting a desired location and orientation for the object, the user locks the object in the selected position and orientation by application of fluid pressure to the chamber.